The present invention relates to a media cassette for storing valuable media in sheet form. In particular, the invention relates to a media cassette for use in a self-service terminal (SST), such as a currency cassette for use in an Automated Teller Machine (ATM).
Currency cassettes provide ATMs with a source of banknotes, and are strong metal or plastics boxes comprising a lid releasably coupled to a body. One end of the body includes a covered aperture that is automatically opened when the cassette is inserted into a currency dispenser, and automatically closed when the cassette is removed from the currency dispenser. The opposite end of the body includes a handle for carrying the cassette, and to aid insertion and removal of the cassette. When a cassette is inserted into a currency dispenser, only the handle end of the cassette is visible.
Periodically, currency cassettes require replenishment to ensure that the ATM in which the cassettes are located has sufficient banknotes to fulfil cash withdrawal transactions.
A replenishment operation typically involves a secure carrier (such as a cash-in-transit company) visiting the ATM, removing a partially filled currency cassette, and replacing it with a full currency cassette. The secure carrier then transports the partially filled currency cassette to a bullion center to reconcile the number of banknotes remaining in the cassette and the number of banknotes dispensed from the ATM with the total number of banknotes originally loaded into the cassette.
As some ATMs are used more frequently than other ATMs, not every ATM requires replenishment at the same time. However, it is difficult for a replenisher to determine how full an ATM cassette is without opening the cassette, which involves a significant risk of theft because:
(1) the time taken to perform a replenishment operation is increased, and
(2) the notes within a cassette are exposed while the cassette is open.
To minimize the risk of theft, a replenisher typically replaces every currency cassette in an ATM regardless of how full or empty each cassette is.
It is among the objects of an embodiment of the present invention to obviate or mitigate the above disadvantage or other disadvantages associated with media cassettes.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a media cassette comprising: urging means for urging a stack of media items to one end of the cassette, sensing means for determining the size of the stack of media items; and display means for displaying to an external viewer an indication of the size of the stack.
Preferably, the sensing means determines the size of the stack from the position of the urging means.
Preferably, the sensing means includes a variable resistor circuit, where movement of the urging means changes the resistance of the circuit.
Preferably, the variable resistor circuit includes a resistive rod having a uniform resistivity value and in electrical contact with the urging means, so that the position of the urging means along the resistive rod determines the resistance sensed.
Preferably, the urging means comprises a pusher plate slidably mounted on a ratchet for urging media items towards a media pick end opposite a handle end.
Preferably, the display means is located on the handle end.
Preferably, the display means includes a plurality of elements, each element corresponding to a region occupied by media items when the cassette is full, where adjacent elements correspond to adjacent regions, such that when a region is occupied the corresponding element is in one state, and when the region is unoccupied the corresponding element is in a different state.
In one embodiment, the display means comprises a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs), whereby when the cassette is full of banknotes all diodes are illuminated, when the cassette is at a critically low level (fewer than a predetermined number of banknotes) no diodes are illuminated, and between these two limits there is a linear relationship between the number of LEDs illuminated and the how many media items remain in the cassette. Alternatively, the LEDs may be bi-state, such that if all of the LEDs are a first color (for example, green) then the cassette is full; whereas if all of the LEDs are a second color (for example, red) then the number of notes in the cassette has fallen below a critical level.
Alternatively, the display means may be implemented by a display such as an LCD or a seven segment display.
By virtue of this aspect of the present invention, a replenisher is able to determine how full a cassette is without removing the cassette from a dispenser.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of indicating the quantity of media items in a cassette, the method comprising the steps of: sensing the position of an urging mechanism for urging media items to a pick area, and displaying a representation of the quantity of media items remaining in the cassette based on the sensed position.
The word xe2x80x9cmediaxe2x80x9d is used herein in a generic sense to denote one or more items, documents, or such like having a generally laminar sheet form; in particular, the word xe2x80x9cmediaxe2x80x9d when used herein does not necessarily relate exclusively to multiple items or documents. Thus, the word xe2x80x9cmediaxe2x80x9d may be used to refer to a single item (rather than using the word xe2x80x9cmediumxe2x80x9d) and/or to multiple items.